Death by a Thousand Cuts
“'Death by a Thousand Cuts'” is the tenth track off of Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. Background This song was inspired by the Netflix film Someone Great. The film was inspired by the final track on Taylor’s fifth studio album, ''1989'', “Clean”. Taylor has said her favorite line from this song is “our songs, our films, united we stand. Our country, guess it was a lawless land. Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand. Paper cut stings from our paper thin plans.” Lyrics 'Intro My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my My, my, my, my 'Chorus Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts Flashbacks waking me up I get drunk, but it's not enough ’Cause the morning comes and you're not my baby I look through the windows of this love Even though we boarded them up Chandelier's still flickering here ’Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not It's death by a thousand cuts '1 I dress to kill my time, I take the long way home I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright They say, "I don't know" And what once was ours is no one's now I see you everywhere, the only thing we share Is this small town You said it was a great love, one for the ages But if the story’s over, why am I still writing pages? 'Chorus Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts Flashbacks waking me up I get drunk, but it’s not enough 'Cause the morning comes and you’re not my baby I look through the windows of this love Even though we boarded them up Chandelier's still flickering here 'Cause I can't pretend it’s okay when it's not It's death by a thousand cuts '2 My heart, my hips, my body, my love Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch Gave up on me like I was a bad drug Now I'm searching for signs in a haunted club Our songs, our films, united we stand Our country, guess it was a lawless land Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand Paper cut stains from our paper-thin plans My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust Tryna find a part of me you didn't take up Gave you so much, but it wasn't enough But I'll be alright, it's just a thousand cuts 'Chorus I get drunk, but it's not enough 'Cause you're not my baby I look through the windows of this love Even though we boarded them up Chandelier's still flickering here 'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not No, it's not It's death by a thousand cuts (You didn't touch) 'Post-chorus Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch My body, my love, my trust (It's death by a thousand cuts) But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, no, no 'Outro I take the long way home I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright They say, "I don't know" Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff